The present invention relates generally to remote sensing systems, and in particular to a system and method for optically interfacing data concentrators.
Systems are often implemented to remotely sense characteristics of an environment and transmit the sensed data back to a host. In systems that include several sensors, a remote data concentrator may be implemented to interface between the sensors and the host in order to reduce the number of connections required from the host to the remote sensors. Traditionally, data concentrators have included electrical interfaces to receive power and provide data to the host. These electrical interfaces are often connected using traditional copper wires, for example. In volatile environments such as fuel systems, for example, care must be taken to ensure the intrinsic safety of the electrical interconnections.
Additionally, electrical interfaces may generate undesirable electromagnetic interference (EMI). This EMI may facilitate detection of the remote sensing system that is generating the interference. This is undesirable in systems such as military applications, for example, in which the remote systems need to go undetected. Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate the need for electrical interconnections between a host and a remote sensing system.